YO?
by RoxyAgresteHamato15
Summary: HOLIS! esta historia es 100% CORNEY leenla pliss
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA!**

**HE AQUÍ UN FIC!**

También notifico que PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND sigue en pie, solo que no he tenido imaginación hoy en día

además de que el huracán se llevo el internet

ASI ES SOY DE CABO SAN LUCAS

**EN FIN… **

**COMENZEMOS!**

**YO!**

**Era viernes y todos estaban alegres a excepción de un chico peliazul… así es Corey Riffin…**

**Corey comenzó a actuar frio y rudo desde hace 3 meses, pero nadie sabia porque…**

**Los chicos habían notado ese nuevo comportamiento sobretodo Laney…**

**En una tarde de ensayo…**

Corey: Compuse una canción –dijo sin ánimos– puedes cantarla Laney?

Laney: Claro

Corey: La cuenta Kon

Kon: 1 2 3 4

(Laney)

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
En noches frias del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi Fe  
No existe un nada que perder 

–canto deprimida y confundida por la letra–

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo

[Coro] (COREY)

Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

Recuerdos mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo

[Coro]  
Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

( Instrumental )

[Coro]  
Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

**Después de eso Corey se fue a un extremo a tocar su guitarra pero con un tono triste, al fondo de el garaje estaban Kon, Kin y Laney hablando sobre Corey…**

Laney: Ha estado actuando muy raro, ya no reconozco a Corey –dijo con preocupación–

Kon: Y que más podemos hacer?, digo, intentamos hablarle y hacerlo que se ponga feliz… pero nada resulta

Kin: Tal vez esta así por una chica

Laney: Pero el termino con Caro, y dijo que la odiaba, incluso escribió este libro de ``pensar 2 veces antes de escoger a Caro´´–dijo mostrando un libro de 500 paginas– pagina 31, sección 1, ``Caro es tan fresa, que siempre apartaba a mis amigos de mi lado, además de que la odiaba ya que su tono de berrinchuda y su actitud nefasta, me a hecho razonar y me a hecho terminar con ella para ser libre… simplemente pienso que ella es el ser más horrendo de la tierra… enserio deben pensar 2 veces antes de escoger a esa chica´´ –dijo cerrando el libro– así que no, no es por una chica

Kin: Yo nunca dije que Caro

Kon: Posiblemente sea por alguien más

Laney: Veamos en la escuela a las únicas que antes les prestaba mucha atención era Liz, Vero, Ashley, Mary y…

Kin: Y tu

Laney: No puede ser, yo soy su mejor amiga

Kon: Laney, que te preste atención no significa que sea por eso

Laney: Chicos… yo… no quiero volver a ilusionarme con Corey, ya no quiero salir lastimada

Kin: Bien tal vez no sea por ti

Kon: Pero si es ella, Liz no le gusta y la aborrece, Vero se fue de la escuela cuando Corey le dijo que no quería ser su novio, Ashley ella se fue a vivir a Estados Unido porque el también la rechazo y le dijo que nunca habría algo entre ellos

Kin: Es cierto

Laney: Pero aún falta Mary

Kon: Ella tiene novio, además Corey termino con ella hace uff, además ella esta en el libro –dijo abriendo el libro– pagina 15 sección 3, ``Pero no solo es Caro, sino que también Mary, ella me separo de quien quería y esa era Laney´´ espera que?

Corey: mmm –gimió de frustración–

Laney: Jajajaja, si como no?

Kin: Léelo

Laney: Veamos –lee– no esto no es cierto… chicos ya les dijo que no quiero volver a salir lastimada por otro malentendido

Kon: Inténtalo…

Laney: Bien, pero los mato si es un no

Kon: Hecho

Kin: Espera que?

Laney: Ya rugieron –se va con Corey–

**Laney se sentó a un lado de Corey y lo volteo a ver, Corey por su parte la miro de reojo y se sonrojo un poco pero por la capucha que llevaba no se notaba…**

Laney: Hola –dijo alegre–

Corey: …

Laney: Hey

Corey: ….

Laney: Corey?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco–

Laney: Te sientes bien?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco–

Laney: Seguro?

Corey: Si –dijo en tono seco –

Laney: Por favor dime que tienes –dijo con tono triste–

Corey: Y a ti, que te interesa?!

Laney: Me interesa porque soy tu mejor amiga, y no me gusta verte así –dijo con un tono de impaciencia–

Corey: Y?! No me importa!

Laney: Corey, por favor…. Que te paso?

Corey: A que te refieres? –dijo aun en tono seco–

Laney: –solloza un poco– Que le paso a mi mejor amigo?!

Que paso… con ese chico que le gustaba vivir, cantar, bailar y ser inocente sin importar que!

Corey: mmm

Laney: Por favor, dime porque estas así?

**Corey volteo a observar a Kon y a Kin, tomo de la mano de Laney y se la llevo hacia un lugar que el tenia en mente…**

Laney: Corey, que pasa a donde vamos?

Corey: A un lugar especial –dijo con un poco de ánimos–

**Laney no dijo nada y siguió dejándose llevar por Corey, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron al parque, más sin embargo ella no hablo, cuando llegaron a este, Corey cargo a Laney estilo novia, y la llevo hasta un lugar más alejado, llegando así a un lindo pastizal con poquitos arboles además de 5 rosales y un rio de agua clara.**

Laney: Es hermoso

Corey: Aquí voy cuando quiero pensar, al igual cuando quiero desahogarme –dijo con tono seco pero deprimido–

Laney: –se sienta– Y porque me trajiste aquí?

Corey: –se sienta a su lado– porque eres la única que entendería mi problema

Laney: –lo abraza– por favor dime que te pasa, me destrozas cuando actúas así

**La miro de reojo, vio que de su mejilla se resbalaba una lagrima, volteo a verla y vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas habían perdido ese tono rosado que a el le encantaba…**

Corey: Perdon, no he sido el mismo desde hace 3 meses

Laney: Acaso es por alguien que estas así?

Corey: Si

Laney: Quien?

Corey: Tu…

**Y ASI CONCLUYE ESTE FIC, LO SE MUY CORTO PERO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE EN OTRO DIA**

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA **

**Además de que también notifico que no mande más preguntas hasta que acabe con las que me dieron PLISSS**

**EN FIN…**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**CHAO 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

Laney: yo!

Corey: Si

Laney: Porque yo

Corey: –suspira– Porque eres al única a quien yo quiero de verdad

Laney: Core… yo se que tu me quieres, y es porque eres mi mejor amigo –dice desilusionada– pero porque? Siempre estuve ahí apoyándote y claro que también te quiero pero respóndeme

Corey: Que cosa?

Laney: –dice triste– Acaso te hice algo malo para que te volvieras así?

Corey: –suspira– fue el 13 de Julio

Laney: –piensa un poco– Pero… que tiene que ver que estés tristes… con la fiesta de fin de año?

Corey: –suspira y la voltea a ver– Estábamos bailando y riéndonos juntos en la pista de baile, recuerdas?

Laney: –suspira– si, fue un momento muy lindo

Corey: Pues todo comenzó con lo que paso después

FLASH BACK

**Corey y Laney estaban bailando y riendo mientras Kin y Kon comían toda la comida del banquete, Corey no le prestaba atención a la música ni a la fiesta, sino a Laney la cual llevaba por primera vez un vestido, este era de color azul claro con un listón negro en su cintura, este le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y se convencio de llevar tacones los cuales eran de color plateados.**

**El tampoco estaba mal un traje blanco con una rosa roja y corbata azul fuerte junto a unos converse azules, pero aún con todo eso el veía a la misma Laney de la que se enamoro.**

**Más sin embargo su momento de felicidad cambio a uno de celos ya que Jake el chico más popular de la escuela se llevo a Laney según el a platicar, sin decir nada fue hasta donde estaban ellos y se entristeció con lo que vio.**

**JAKE ESTABA BESANDO A LANEY**

**Rápidamente sin querer que lo vieran corrió hacia los baños para llorar, cuando acabo la fiesta vio a Laney que estaba triste y muy enojada por lo cual solo se despidió de ella y fue a su casa, pero desde que entro en su casa, su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir y su gran personalidad…. **Se fueron…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Corey: –solloza un poco–

Laney: Corey… yo…

Corey: Te amo Laney –la volteo a ver– y no soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más –llora– yo… no… quiero… sufrir… más

Laney: –se acerca a el– Corey

Corey: Y… yo… y tu… no

**Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Laney que se posaron los suyos… el beso fue tierno y cargado de mucho amor, pasaron unos minutos y después se separaron…**

Corey: Laney! –grito sorprendido– pero… tu y Jake… que..

Laney: Corey el no es mi novio… ni siquiera mi amigo

Corey: Y el beso?

Laney: Te contare lo que paso

**FLASH BACK**

**Laney estaba bailando alegremente con Corey hasta que sintió un jalón, que la arrastro hasta otro extremo de la fiesta.**

Laney: Ugh! –se suelta y voltea a ver a su raptor– agh! Tu!

Jake: Por favor Laney admite que no te resistes a esto –dijo señalándose–

Laney: Prefiero morir antes de querer algo contigo

Jake: Por favor… todas caen con esto! Porque tu no?

Laney: 1 me gusta alguien y 2 NO SOY UNA PUTA COMO ELLAS!

Jake: Sabes que conseguiré un beso de ti quieras o no!

**Y así Jake la jalo hasta el y la beso en los labios ella ponía resistencia pero el era más fuerte que ella, más sin embargo ella vio que Jake miraba delante de ella a alguien y le enviaba una mirada de rencor a la vez que intentaba que no se soltara Laney, a ella no le tomo importancia y lo pateo en sus partes nobles a la vez que le daba una cachetada para después dirigirle una patada de mayor intensidad que la cachetada, al finalizar su ataque Jake quedo inconsciente y sangrado de la nariz, se acerco a el y le dio otra patada en el estomago.**

**Para después limpiarse la sangre de sus tacones y brazo para irse donde Corey, aunque no quería estar con el ya que estaba muy enojada y un poco triste, enojada porque Jake la beso y triste porque tal vez Corey la haya visto… cuando lo vio solo se despidió de el y se fue a su casa.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Mientras Corey procesaba toda la información Laney**

**Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al pensar que Corey creyera que fuera una mentira… pero se sorprendió al sentir unos labios posarse en los suyos… COREY LA ESTABA BESANDO!**

**Pero eso no era lo que la dejo sorprendida sino que EL TUVIERA LA INICIATIVA DE BESARLA, poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso.**

**Corey tiro a Laney al césped mientras la seguía besando y acariciando, poco a poco ese beso fue volviéndose salvaje, pero este lo paro ya que reacciono cuando por poco le quitaba la playera a Laney, ella también reacciono y se sonrojo por lo que casi pasaba.**

Corey: Entonces… –se sienta arriba de ella–

Laney: Entonces…

Corey: Te gusto? –pregunto nervioso–

Laney: No

Corey: Oh –dijo desanimado–

Laney: Te amo

Corey: Que?!

Laney: Que te amo

**Corey sonrió con lo que dijo Laney, se levantó y la ayudo a pararse para después posar ambas manos en la cintura de ella…**

Corey: Te amo Laney

**Laney por su parte paso sus brazos por el cuello de el…**

Laney: Y yo a ti Corey

**Sin más tiempo que perder Laney atrajo a Corey y le dio un beso muy profundo, tierno y dulce…**

**3 MESES DESPUES…**

**Todo había cambiado Corey había vuelto a ser el de antes, y ahora se divertían más Kin y Kon haciendo que se sonrojara la pareja casi todos los días con sus comentarios graciosos y vergonzosos.**

**Pero nada nuevo a todos les emociono que Corey volviera a ser el de antes, pero más que nada… que él ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos por parte de su amiga pelirroja, quitándole así un gran peso de encima a esta al dejar libre su mente de ese problema y el haber recuperado a Corey.**


End file.
